paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Firelight
Firelight is owned by P00tus (letsrock112 on Deviantart). If you want to use him in your stories, please send him either a PM here on the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki, or a note on Deviantart (Deviantart is recommended) Note: This page is not complete yet and some details may be changed. Gender: Male Age: 7 (Ages in my fanonverse will be based off of those listed here: https://www.pawpatrollive.com/shows/paw-patrol-race-to-the-rescue/characters/) Breed: German Shepherd Rottweiler mix Catchphrase: If it won't go I'll make it go Vehicle: Similar to Rocky's, except the trunk holds vehicle parts instead of recyclables, the bottom half of the truck is light blue (including the prongs on the front) and the words " Repair truck" are written just above the point at which the light blue meets the green. Pup Tag: A silver engine on a light green background (thanks Px2fan12) Role: His main job is vehicle repair, though he also knows a lot about combat and weaponry, from long ranged sniper rifles to close quarters sub machine guns, allowing him to identify weapons by the bullet left behind. Equipment in pup pack: Enough tools to take off and put on any car part along with tools to repair small parts (bigger ones require him to use his vehicle). Personality A nice pup by heart, he would try to make friends with anyone, even if they are a villain. He is very protective of those he considers family however, and won't hesitate to bite someone should they try to harm them Appearance Used to look like Rocky, but most of the bluish grey has changed to a forest green color, due to constantly being dunked into forest green paint. Background A few years before Rocky joined the Paw Patrol, a group of men tried to pupnap him and use him to break into vehicles and houses so that they could steal stuff from the owners. He was saved when Firelight attacked them, giving Rocky some time to escape before Firelight was pupnapped himself. The group subjected him to a variety of torture methods, one of which was dunking him in forest green paint, which would eventually become his natural fur color. He would eventually escape their clutches after a month when he managed to unlock the cage he was held in, escaping through a window that was left partially open . It was during this time that he gained his knowledge of vehicles, combat and weaponry. After escaping he taught himself how to repair vehicles and lived as a stray for 3 months, before a lucky encounter with Rocky when his vehicle won't work reunites them and lands him a spot on the Paw Patrol, after he fixes Rocky's truck along with Zuma's hovercraft when it stops working while Zuma is trying to save Mayor Goodway. Trivia *He's Rocky's older brother, even though they don't realize it until sometime after Firelight joins the Paw Patrol * He's pretty good at Pup Pup Boogie (Skye still beats him though) * Unlike Rocky, he doesn't mind getting wet, though he tends to hesitate for a few seconds when deep water is involved * Out of all the PAW Patrol pups, he's closest to Rocky, with Zuma and Marshall taking 2nd and 3rd respectively * When the pups are not on a mission, he usually spends his time performing maintenance on the pups' vehicles (including his own) or sorting out the vehicle parts in his trunk * He can hack into almost any electrical device, but he keeps this hidden from the others, including Ryder, believing they'll put him back on the streets if he told them. The only other people to know this are the people that pupnapped him. Category:Characters